Kish and Ichigo:The humming
by Power-of-all
Summary: Can't really explain much because it would give the story away. Let's just say, Ichigo starts to act weird when Kish hums a childhood song. Title doesn't realy explain what's going on, but it is a Ichigo and Kish story. Rated T.
1. The humming ch 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Kish was sitting on top of a skyscraper watching his love, Ichigo, walk to work. Kish smiled as he thought of paying her a visit. He was about to fly over to her when something else caught his eye. Turning to stare, he saw a car swerving on the road. Frowning, he watched as the car suddenly switched roads and was now driving towards an unaware Ichigo.

Teleporting instantly, he stood in the middle of the road as the car came towards Ichigo. Growling low in his throat, Kish summend his psi swords and slashed in an X. The car stopped, almost as if it had ran into a brick wall. The entire front of the car was totally destroyed, and the driver flew through the air and was caught roughly by Kish. The driver was still stunned by the crash, but Kish quickly brought him back to his senses by slapping the middle aged man across the face a few times.

"What the hell were you doing? You could have killed my kitten." Kish said angerly, punching the man in the stomach. The guy gasped in pain and fell to his knees. "I should decapitate you for what you did, but I'll just settle for making you wish you were dead." Kish said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait!" the man cried out, bowing so his face touched the ground. "I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing. Please sir, I'm sober now. Please, don't hurt me anymore!" the man begged.

Kish thought about it, and then said, "Ok, I'll let you live." The man began to thank Kish, but then cursed as Kish totally destroyed the man's car. "There, you can't kill anymore harmless kittens without your car." Kish said mildly before teleporting away.

The man got up and walked away, grumbling something about kids and drinking. Kish had teleported to the top of Café Mew Mew. From there, he floated over to a window and watched with delight as Ichigo worked in the café. "One day, maybe you'll make me something to eat..." Kish thought, sighing.

It a pleasant thought, thinking about Ichigo and himself eating lunch that she had prepared special for him alone. Unfortunately, it didn't seem possible. _After all, Ichigo sees me as nothing more then a perverted pest_, Kish thought sadly.

Floating down to a tree, he found a branch that appeared to be thick enough to support his weight. Cautiously standing on it, he discovered it was steady, so he sat down, put his back against the tree, and began to hum. It wasn't really a song, but it's rhythm was pleasing to the ear. It was a lullaby that Kish knew from his childhood. Smiling as fond memories of carefree days came rushing back, he continued to hum the strange tune.

Eventually, Kish fell asleep. When he woke up, Ichigo was leaving work. Kish was startled to see Ichigo run towards him and before he could let out a startled cry, Ichigo jumped and landed on the branch he was on. Kish tried to get up, but Ichigo pinned him down. Smiling, she kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few seconds, Ichigo got off Kish and jumped off the branch.

As she started to walk home, Kish asked, "What was that for kitten?"

Ichigo stopped, turned around, and smiled a sweet smile as she said, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life this morning."

With that, Ichigo went home. Normally, Kish would have been excited that Ichigo noticed his efforts to help her, but he knew something was wrong. For one thing, she didn't even see the car come towards her. She also seemed to have acted different too. Ichigo never acted like that, except in Kish's imagination, and Kish knew that.

Puzzled, Kish teleported to his ship so he could ponder the subject.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!  
**


	2. The humming ch 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Kish was in his ship, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. One minute, he was humming a simple childhood tune. The next, he fell asleep. He woke up to see Ichigo run over and kiss him for saving her, even though she didn't see it. Kish was extremely confused.

Growling in frustration, he decided that maybe Pai would have a good answer to his question. Getting up from his bed, he set out to find Pai. Walking towards Pai's room, Kish paused to look in on Taruto. When he looked in, Kish saw Taruto sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and eating some earth candy. Kish smiled and said to himself, "Looks like the little guy visited his girlfriend today." Nodding in happiness for his friend, Kish continued his way to Pai's room.

When he got to Pai's room, Kish knocked and waited for Pai to open the door. After a minute, Kish heard a lock being removed and the door slowly opened up half way. Half of Pai's face was visible as he looked at Kish. "What the hell do you want Kish?" Pai said, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

Kish asked in a cheerful voice, "Just waking up from a nap Pai?"

Pai only growled his response. "Ok, ok, jeez. I was only teasing. Now, I would like to know the possible causes of implanting commands in someone's brain without that person's knowledge." Kish said in a serious tone.

Pai rubbed his eye again, but then stopped and looked at Kish with open suspicion. "What makes you ask that?" Pai asked in a emotionless tone.

Kish thought about making up some sort of an excuse, but in the end decided to tell the truth. So, Kish told Pai what hedid yesterday. When Kish was done relating the event, Pai sighed and said in a low voice, "Come in."

Kish pushed the door open and went over to a chair to sit down. Pai'sroom looked unremarkable in appearance. It had a huge bed, a door where Pai's bathroom was, two chairs, a bookcase, and some orbs that held vast amounts of information. Pai walked over to one of the orbs and picked it up.

"What you appear to be talking about was a hypnotic tune created by humming your childhood song." Pai explained, bringing the orb over to Kish.

Kish frowned and took the orb. Pai started to touch the orb in various places, and before long, complex numbers and theories began to appear in Kish's eyes. "Sorry Pai, I failed data class. Your going to have to translate this stuff." Kish said, blinking as even more information scrolled across his eyes.

Pai grunted and began to explain, "I'll explain it on a level that even you will understand. Ichigo's DNA has the genetics of a rare cat, but she is still human. The tone you hummed was on a frequency that only cats could hear, but wouldn't understand. Humans wouldn't hear it, but if for some strange reason they did, their subconscious would take over and they would find themselves remembering things that the hummer wanted them to remember. At least, that's the theory."

Kish thought about it, and the said carefully, "That doesn't sound right. I wasn't even thinking about the incident when I was humming. It doesn't add up."

Pai shrugged and said with no emotion whatsoever, "Well, if you could figure out the secret, then you could have yourself a little pet."

Kish was stunned at the suggestion. "I would never trick her into becoming mine!" Kish said angerly, but was cut off by Pai.

"You want her. She wants someone else. That person probable has someone else they want and so on. The chain never ends, and because of that, her heart will be broken the same way as yours was when her love isn't returned." Pai said logically, causing Kish to flinch as Pai brought up old memories of rejection. "If you truly love her, you would make her love you back so the chain would never break. Think about it logically..." Pai started to say before Kish waved his hand to cut him off.

"I've...I've got to think..." Kish said, grabbing the sides of his head and running out of the room. Pai shrugged and went to his bed and fell asleep in seconds.

Kish ran back to his room and threw himself to his bed. Pai had made since, but something seemed to not add up. That wasn't the problem Kish was thinking about though. The problem was Kish actually felt slightly happy that he could have Ichigo. He also felt extremely guilty that what that would mean though, so Kish went to sleep debating which was stronger...his love for Ichigo, or the potential guilt of having to trick Ichigo into loving him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The humming ch 3

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

When Kish woke up, he had finally come to a conclusion. He would go and watch Ichigo and see if his humming actually did in fact affect her in the way Pai said it did. Eating a quick breakfast of rice and fish, Kish got ready for his trip. He teleported and nearly collided with a man who was walking on the street.

"Hey, watch it you...it's you!" The man growled, rolling up his sleeves. Kish was slightly amused by the man until he threw a punch at Kish. Kish frowned and easily dodged the attack by slightly moving his head to the right.

"So it's you again, you fat piece of trash." Kish said with a laugh as the man's face turned red with anger. The man got a hold of Kish and tried to bear hug him, but couldn't seem to crush the alien. "Aw, do you love me for breaking your car?" Kish taunted right before head butting the man right in the forehead. The man let out a slight groan and fell back, releasing Kish from the hug.

"I never will understand how human males think that breaking spines will solve anything." Kish said to the out cold man. "Well, I got to go trash, but I won't forget your attempt to kill my kitten." With that, Kish floated up into the air and began his search for Ichigo. He found her in the park with a blond haired man. No, a blond haired teen, Kish observed as he floated closer. The man had blue eyes, and was wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket. He also had on spotless white pants. Ichigo and the blond haired teen seemed to be arguing, and when Kish approached within hearing range, he heard them talking about a pay check.

"I want a raise Ryou!" Ichigo said, pointing into her empty hand. "You don't pay me enough to work and battle."

The blond haired teen, who Kish assumed must be Ryou, said in anger, "No, you are paid a lot already. After all, I give you more then five times the minimum wage." Ryou turned around and walked away as Ichigo let out a angry cry and walked away, back stiff in anger.

Kish didn't want Ichigo to be so mad. Kish smiled as he teleported so he was standing in front of Ryou. Ryou let out a startled, "You!" and then clenched his fists. "What do you want alien?"

Kish knew that Ryou was being hostile towards him, but Kish decided to play it cool. "I'm here to make a deal." Kish said, closing his golden eyes in thought.

"What deal?" Ryou asked wearily, preparing for a surprise attack.

"I will give you some important information if you give kitt...I mean, Ichigo a raise." Kish said, opening his eyes and staring into Ryou's blue eyes.

"First the information, then the raise." Ryou said cautiously, lowering his hands but still weary of a trap.

"We will be launching a attack in about a week." Kish said without hesitation. Ryou let out a surprised grunt.

"Where will the attack be?" Ryou asked, now starting to get interested.

"We will be attacking the southern part of Tokyo city. Pai has a new weapon, and the only way to beat it is a direct arrow or other energy object to strike it's base." Kish said, giving Ryou all the details. After the talk, Ryou agreed to give Ichigo a raise.

Kish smiled and floated away from Ryou as Ryou broke into a run towards the building where he worked.

"Now..." Kish began, sitting on a branch. "I know what happened, but Ichigo shouldn't. I think I'll hum now. " Kish then began to hum the song from his childhood, and thought about what he and Ryou had just talked about.

Kish couldn't help but fall asleep after a few minutes of humming though, and before too long, it was night. When Kish woke up, Ichigo was under his tree looking up at him. Kish frowned and jumped off the branch so he was face to face with Ichigo.

"Can I help..." Kish began before Ichigo smiled and placed a single finger on Kish's lips.

"Don't talk Kish." Ichigo said quietly, closing her eyes and leaning forward. Kish smiled and started to move his own head forward before stopping and backing away from Ichigo.

"I'm...I'm...." Kish said, not looking at Ichigo's confused brown eyes.

"What's wrong Kish?" Ichigo said, moving forward towards Kish. Kish held up a hand to stop her.

"It's...it's..." Kish stumbled on his words, tears coming out of his eyes. "I can't take advantage of you this way." With that, Kish teleported away from his beloved Ichigo, who looked crushed at Kish's rejection.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. The humming ch 4

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Kish was now sitting on top of a tall skyscraper. He looked at his hands, which were shaking. Sighing, Kish looked up into the night sky and thought about Ichigo. He still remembered the shattered look on her face when he backed away and teleported away. It absolutely tore his heart into thousands of pieces remembering that look, but he didn't want the guilt of forcing her to love him on his conscience.

Kish closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. _What to do, what to do_... Kish thought. He stopped breathing as he realized something. Ichigo hadn't seemed grateful when she was about to kiss him. There was a different look on her face. Kish opened his eyes and then started to breath again.

_What was that look?_Kish thought, starting to get puzzled. Shaking his head, he got up and dusted off his pants. Believe it or not, the tops of skyscrapers are actually dusty. Looking around, Kish jumped off the building and went into a nose dive for the ground. Opening a teleporting ripple in the air, he teleported just as he was about to hit the ground. He appeared a few seconds later in the park.

A cold sensation went through Kish. "What the hell..." Kish said, shivering. A thought of Ichigo went through Kish's mind and suddenly Kish went cold. "ICHIGO!" Kish screamed, teleporting into Ichigo's room. She was lying on the bed, her sheets covered with blood.

Kish didn't do anything but the one thing that went though his mind. He threw back Ichigo's bed sheets and saw Ichigo's wrist cut deeply. Kish put his hand on Ichigo's neck, but didn't feel a pulse. "No damn it!" Kish cursed and then closed his eyes as tears started to form in them. "I'm too late!" Kish cried. Opening his eyes, he saw the blue knight standing there in the room. "What did you do!?!" Kish screamed, placing his body over Ichigos in a futile effort to protect her.

The blue knight didn't respond, his eyes on Ichigo. "Get away," the blue knight said softly. The way he said it made Kish obey. The blue knight walked over to Ichigo and breathed in deeply. He placed his hands on Ichigo's stomach and then began to chant. Kish had a universal translator that should have understood what he was saying, but even it couldn't understand what the blue knight was saying.

A blue light emitted from Ichigo, and suddenly Ichigo gasped in pain. Kish would have killed the knight for that gasp of pain, but a moment ago, she had been dead. Kish stood silently as Ichigo started to cry out as she started to come back to life. After five minutes, the blue knight took his hands off Ichigo and fell backwards with a weird expression of weariness on his face.

"She's alive..." the blue knight said, and then turned toward Kish. "I couldn't bring her back to full health though. She will need someone to nurse her back to health. I don't have any strength left in me. You will have to protect her for a little while. Is that clear?" The blue knight commanded, standing straight.

"Nothing will happen to her while I am here." Kish said, still in shock at the power the blue knight had.

The blue knight nodded and then jumped out the window. Kish came over to Ichigo, who was still crying. "The pain..." Ichigo cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Kish felt a cold sensation go through him as he saw a bloody knife on the dresser. "Did you..." Kish started to say, then choked out, "did you try and kill yourself?"

Ichigo's eyes seemed unfocused, but they turned and seemed to focus on Kish. "Kish..." Ichigo said, trying to raise her head.

"Answer my question Ichigo." Kish said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I was so sad...first Masaya, then you Kish..." Ichigo said, closing her eyes.

"No, damn it, answer the question!" Kish yelled, placing a hand on Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo flinched but then said in a low whisper, "yes."

Kish felt like he had been slapped across his face. "What, why?" Kish cried, tears falling on to Ichigo's face.

"Masaya...told me today that he could no longer be with me. He said that while he would always love me, earth was more important for the entire human race. Later, when I came into the park, I saw you on the tree. I needed someone to love me, but instead of giving me love, you said you couldn't take advantage of me." Ichigo said in a quiet voice.

Kish's felt a crushing force squeeze his heart. "But...but...why kill yourself?" Kish asked, turning and looking away from Ichigo.

"I...I felt so unloved, so betrayed, that I decided that the world would be better without me. Of course, when I tried to kill myself, the blue knight appeared and tried to stop me. Unfortunately for him, I was quicker then he was." Ichigo said, sounding almost disappointed.

"I know I cut a deep blood vain...how come I'm still alive?" Ichigo asked, looking at her arm. The cut was now gone, and there wasn't any scarring either.

"The blue knight...did something that I can't describe. He healed you, while all I could do is watch." Kish said, full of regret now.

Ichigo sighed and weakly tried to reach the knife. Kish carefully grabbed her hand and forced it back on the bed. "No, you will not try that again." Kish said, his eyes tearing at the pain on her face.

"Please, let me die!" Ichigo begged, attempting to grab the knife again. Kish grabbed the knife and then stabbed himself in the stomach. "Kish!" Ichigo screamed, sitting up and attempting to grab the knife from Kish.

Kish backed away from Ichigo and placed his back against the wall. "You know now how I feel...." Kish said with a smile, holding the knife up. He had only lightly punctured the skin on his stomach, making it bleed but not doing any actual damage.

Ichigo let out a sigh and fell on her bed, totally exhausted from being brought back to life and then panicking about Kish. Kish walked over and looked at Ichigo as she slumbered. "I swear to you kitten." Kish said, stroking her hair. "I will help you get better." With that, Kish walked over to the corner of the room, sat down, and watched Ichigo sleep through the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. The humming ch 5

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ichigo woke up the feeling sore. She sat up in her bed and stretched, trying to loosen her aching muscles. It was while she was stretching that she opened her eyes. Sitting across the room was Kish, who's golden eyes never seemed to weaver as she let out a startled cry. Ichigo jumped out of bed and tried to jump through the open window, but Kish suddenly grabbed her by the waist and flung her back on the bed.

"Sorry about this kitten, but you can't be trusted right now." Kish said, pulling out some rope. Before she could protest, he wrapped up one of Ichigo's ankles and then tied the other side of the rope to the bed. "That should hold you...for a little while anyway." Kish said wearily as Ichigo started to try and untie the knot.

Ichigo stopped fumbling with the tight knot around her ankle and turned her attention towards Kish. "Why Kish?" she demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why what kitten?" Kish asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?" Ichigo cried out, the tears flowing unhindered down her face.

"I didn't save you Ichigo." Kish said very quietly, so quiet that Ichigo had to strain to catch his words. "I didn't save you. By the time I got here, you were already dead. The blue knight saved your life."

"But...that's impossible..." Ichigo said softly, not looking at Kish. Kish sighed and walked over to the window and placed his hands on the window seal. Looking outside, Kish thought about the previous night.

"Ichigo, I still don't know what happened that made you think you needed to kill yourself, but I think it would be better if you gave me the details now." Kish said, watching some birds fly around a tree.

"Kish, please don't make me relive the pain..." Ichigo began but was cut off by Kish.

"No damn it, your going to tell me what happened. Otherwise, you will never heal." Kish said, turning around and taking a seat by the door. "No one enters or leaves this room until I know exactly, in full detail, what happened and what went through your mind."

Ichigo's tears stopped as she got angry. "Who are you to tell me what I have to do?"

"I am the guy who loves you!" Kish yelled at Ichigo, causing her to flinch. "I love you, but you still think it's a joke or something. I didn't kiss you yesterday for other reasons then you believed. Now shut up, sit back, and tell your story of pain. I don't care how long it takes, because I will be feeling your pain along with you."

Ichigo's eyes began to tear up as she began to recount her story. "It was yesterday, about noon time. I was in the park, talking with Ryou. He wouldn't give me a raise, no matter how hard I tried. I finally gave up and went for a walk to clear my head. That's when I saw Masaya. I ran over to him, needing some escape from my anger. We talked for a little while, just idle chitchat." Ichigo paused as she let out a gasp of pain. Kish didn't move, intent on getting the entire story.

Ichigo continued her story, "I don't know when we stumbled on the subject, but I regret it. I asked him which he loved more, me or the earth." Kish felt his insides go cold as he remembered what she had said yesterday.

Ichigo sobbed as she said, "He said that he loved me more, but his first priority is to the earth." Kish waited in silence as Ichigo cried out her pain. Kish felt a sort of heat flow from his chest to go throughout the rest of his body.

Kish got up and walked over to Ichigo. He placed his hand on Ichigo's chin and tilted her head up slightly so she was looking into Kish's eyes. "I know this is hard, but you must continue the story."

Ichigo didn't stop crying until Kish suddenly hugged her. Ichigo buried her face into Kish's shoulder, and started quiet down. "I know it's not a good reason, but the words he said really caused me pain. Masaya looked sad and tried to explain something to me, but I didn't want to listen. I can't explain why, but I felt betrayed somehow..." Ichigo said, looking up from Kish's shoulder as he stopped breathing.

"When did you feel this betrayal?" Kish asked, the fear he was feeling reflecting from his eyes. He started to breath again, but it came out as short, rapid breaths.

"I don't know...I guess about ten minutes after I talked to Ryou..." Ichigo started to say before gasping in surprise as Kish let go and backed away over to the opposite side of the room.

"No," Kish said softly, fear going throughout his entire body. "No, it can't be..." Kish stumbled and fell on his backside but used his elbows to continue to back away from Ichigo.

"What's wrong Kish?" Ichigo asked, obviously feeling a renewed pain by Kish going away from her.

When Kish was finally was able to calm his rapidly increasing pulse, he said, "It's all my fault..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

Kish pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs while rocking slightly. "I...I think I caused the pain..." Kish said softly, not daring to look into Ichigo's eyes.

"What?" Ichigo asked, a tone of unbelieving in her voice.

Kish didn't respond. He looked up at Ichigo's eyes. "Continue the story." Kish said, thinking rapidly about possible explanations.

Ichigo looked sad and confused, but she continued the story. "I ran away from Masaya and somehow ended up next to a tree where you were. I thought about just going away and thinking about what happened, but I felt like I should wait for you to wake up. So, I did."

Kish nodded and waved his trembling hand for her to continue. "Well, when you woke up, I suddenly felt the desire to be held and kissed. I knew of all people, you would be more then happy to comply. I leaned in to kiss you, and felt you start to accept my need. Suddenly, you backed away from me and started to act weird. I tried to ask you what was wrong, but you simply said you couldn't take advantage of me. I had no idea what that meant, but it hurt my more deeply then when Masaya told me about the earth." Ichigo said, watching Kish as he started to try and control his rapid breathing without success.

"What happened after I left?" Kish asked, closing his eyes.

Ichigo let out a sigh and said in an emotionless tone, "I went home, my heart tearing itself into pieces. I can't explain why, but when I went through the kitchen, I saw the knife and grabbed it. I went upstairs and stared at it for a few minutes. I took a deep breath, and then tried to cut myself. The blue knight suddenly appeared and grabbed my arm. I don't know how I did it, but I switched hands and slashed my arm. As the blood flowed from my cut, the blue knight suddenly stumbled like he was in terrible pain and jumped out the window. I felt a pulsing in the air, but I my vision was going dark. I don't remember what happened next, but suddenly I felt enormous pain and started to scream."

Ichigo breathed in and then said, "The rest you know better then me."

Kish's ears slumped slightly downward as he thought about the story. "Kitten, I know this inappropriate of me to ask, but right now..." Kish said, getting up. He open his eyes and fixed them on Ichigo. She gasped as Kish ran over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you from the beginning. I'm so sorry..." Kish cried, hugging Ichigo tighter.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

**Well, I think that's about wraps it up for this chapter. Yes, I know...what the hell power-of-all? You didn't finish the story! Well, I felt the need to end with a slight cliffhanger. Please review!**


	6. The humming ch 6

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Well, this is the last chapter. **

* * *

Kish told Ichigo the entire story of what he did for the past few days. He didn't leave a single detail out, wanting her to know his thoughts and suspicions. When he was done talking, he let go of Ichigo and then walked over to the window to stare out of it. The sun was shining, but it seemed like a dark day in Kish's eyes.

Ichigo was silent the entire time, taking everything in and then considering the possible reasons. Kish leaned his face against the window glass and shut his eyes. After a minute, he had the courage to turn around and look at Ichigo. She was deep in thought, obviously still thinking about the story.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..." Kish said, looking at his feet in defeat. "You know that normally I would jump at the chance to take you away from this planet and go somewhere else where you can be safe."

Ichigo looked up and asked softly, "Then why didn't you?"

Kish breathed in deeply and then said softly, "If I did, I would never forgive myself for tricking you into loving me. I would rather suffer a thousand deaths, tear out my own heart, and be tortured for the rest of eternity, then to make you mine through unfair means."

Ichigo smiled and shook her head sadly. "Kish, I think you are crazy."

"Crazy for what?" Kish asked, puzzled.

Ichigo struggled for a second and broke free of her bonds. She walked over to a shocked Kish and gently kissed him on his forehead. "Your crazy because you didn't get your facts straight."

Kish looked confused, so Ichigo continued to explain. "You see, I knew you saved me when the news came on while I was at work. Some news man videotaped the entire thing." Kish didn't remember whether or not he saw anyone else when the car had tried to run over Ichigo, but then again he hadn't been paying much attention to anything but the car at that moment.

"But, that still doesn't explain..." Kish began before Ichigo held up a finger to his lips.

"I felt hurt when Masaya told me the his first priority was the earth, but I think that was just me being selfish. He did say that he loved me more then the earth, so I guess that threw me for a loop." Ichigo paused for a moment, and then said, "I know that Masaya is the blue knight, his alternate form who was born to protect me with his life." Ichigo watched Kish's expression go blank with confusion.

"You mean..." Kish began before Ichigo silenced him again.

"The blue knight will always be there to protect me. I'm grateful, but I honestly don't know whether he loves me, or if he is nothing more then Masaya's desire to protect me." Ichigo said, looking outside. She smiled as some birds started to fly around the tree.

Kish's body started to shake as he tried to prevent himself from crying in happiness. "So, you mean I didn't control your thoughts?" Kish asked happily, feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

"Nope, it was all a big misunderstanding." Ichigo said, smiling. Kish suddenly became very suspicious.

Kish was happy, but for some reason he felt cold. "What aren't you telling me...kitten?" Kish asked, lightly using his hand to force her to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Ichgio asked nervously, trying to look away from Kish.

"Your keeping something from me." Kish accused, eyes slightly narrowing as he noticed that Ichigo was trying to bring her hand up. Kish instantly caught the hand and eyed it for a minute. She was holding a knife.

"Ichigo...what do you think you are doing?" Kish asked, taking the knife away from her.

Ichigo looked ashamed but then said with anger, "I want to know something right now!"

Kish said in an emotionless tone, "You want to talk with the blue knight, don't you?" He broke the knife and let it fall to the ground.

Ichigo shook her head in a yes, causing Kish to sigh. "He said it was my duty to protect you. I may hate him more then anything else, but I do think I owe him something for saving your life." Kish said, thinking.

"I don't care Kish!" Ichigo yelled. "I want to talk with him right now!"

Kish looked at Ichigo and said in a sad voice, "Ok...Ichigo. I will attack you, if it will bring him here." Kish didn't look at her as he summoned his psi swords and prepared to attack.

Ichigo took a few steps back and prepared to be attacked. "I'm sorry kitten!" Kish screamed out as he attacked. He was thrown backwards as the blue knight busted through the window and repelled Kish's attack.

"You shall not harm Ichigo." the blue knight said calmly, pointing his sword at Kish. Kish didn't do anything; instead, he dropped his swords and fell to his knees. Ichigo tapped on the knight's shoulder.

The blue knight kept his sword pointed at Kish, but he turned his head so he could look at Ichigo. "Are you alright Ichigo?" he asked her, checking for blood on her cloths.

"No, I'm not!" Ichigo said angerly, pointing at the knight. "Do you love me?" She demanded, causing the blue knight to smile.

The blue knight put up his sword as he realized it was all a staged fight. "I do not love you the way you think I do." The knight said calmly, not expression any emotion.

"But, why do you...?" Ichgigo began as the blue knight shook his head.

"Believe it or not, I was brought into this world to protect you. Would you do no less for your own parents?" The blue knight asked gently, bringing a slight nod from Ichigo. "I love you, not the way that a man and woman does, but rather the way a child loves their parents." With that, the blue knight turned around and jumped through the window. Ichigo fell to her knees and started to cry as confusion went through her.

Kish moved his knees and sorta slide over to where Ichigo was. He reached around her and hugged her with the love and passion she desperately needed. Without hesitation, Ichigo reached around Kish and hugged him back with equal love. "If you want love, then you can always turn to me kitten." Kish said softly in Ichigo's ear. She didn't say anything, instead moving her head and kissing Kish with a uncertain passion. Kish chuckled slightly and then proved his words by kissing with such a passion that it literally took away Ichigo's breath.

* * *

**Thats the end. Hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't. Bye!**


End file.
